castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Sypha Belnades (animated series)
Sypha Belnades is one of the main characters in the Netflix original series, Castlevania. She is voiced by Alejandra Reynoso in the English version of the show. Sypha is the granddaughter of the Elder of the Speakers, a group of nomad scholars, and a sorceress with control over the elements. Early life During the late fifteenth century in the city of Gresit, Sypha and her fellow Speakers were falsely accused by the Church for the attacks conducted by Dracula’s army. This led to them being persecuted constantly, but they stayed inside the city to help those in need. At some point Sypha learned and mastered elemental magic. Throughout the series Seeking the "Sleeping Soldier" In 1476, Sypha ventured into the city catacombs alone, determined to find the “sleeping soldier” that would save humanity from Dracula. But when she ventured deep within, she was attacked by a Cyclops and turned into stone. Fortunately, she was rescued by Trevor Belmont, an exiled vampire hunter who was sent by her grandfather to retrieve her body. After he killed the Cyclops, she was freed from her stone encasement. Initially disliking Trevor for his dry personality, Sypha insisted that she continued her search for the sleeping soldier. But he disagreed, his reasons being the monsters and traps that lurked within the catacombs. When Trevor mentioned that her grandfather believed her to be dead, Sypha reluctantly agreed to return to the Speakers. Returning to the city, Sypha apologized to her grandfather for failing to find the sleeping soldier. She then argued again with Trevor about the existence of the sleeping soldier. While Sypha believed that there were monsters to protect whatever was in the catacombs, Trevor countered that they were in a part of Dracula’s castle. Later near sunset, the Speakers learned from Trevor that they were to be executed by order of the Bishop. Despite the hunter’s warnings to run and hide, Sypha and her grandfather refused because they still wanted to help the people of Gresit, and they chose to fight their own personal battles even at the cost of their lives. However, the Speakers were hidden in the catacombs by Trevor while he dealt with the angry mob in the city. Wanting to fight for herself, Sypha left the catacombs and used her magic to save Trevor when he was completely surrounded. As he rallied the townspeople to fight the Dracula’s army, Sypha utilized her magic to entrap the monsters within ice walls and spear them with ice shards. At the end of the battle, Sypha and Trevor fell through the unstable and crumbling ground and into the catacombs below, falling deeper inside than they were before. Awakening Alucard Venturing deep, the two of them found a coffin where a man with long golden hair awakened in front of them. While Sypha believed him to be the sleeping savior, Trevor labeled him a vampire and called him Dracula, and engaged him in battle despite Sypha’s protests. When the battle ended with the vampire preparing to bite Trevor, Sypha threatened him with her magic. To her and Trevor’s surprise, the vampire stayed his hand and introduced himself as Alucard. As he explained that he was waiting in the catacombs for a hunter and a scholar, Sypha revealed that her grandfather did everything in his power to keep Trevor from leaving the city for the sake of the prophecy. Agreeing to take down Dracula together, the three of them embarked on their journey. Appearances Gallery SyphaNetflixEp4.png|'Sypha' in "Monument" Category:Female Characters Category:Netflix Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Speakers